


Ready for Abduction

by JediAnnieScrambler



Series: Tumblr 200 Follower Celebration [5]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alien Abduction, Alien Sex, F/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, alien - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 03:27:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3193553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JediAnnieScrambler/pseuds/JediAnnieScrambler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After reading about a mysterious alien race called the Dark Ones, Belle gets abducted by an alien. Rumbelle space!au inspired by Katy Perry's E.T.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ready for Abduction

The first contact took place when she was fifteen. Belle French and her father had just moved from Australia to Storybrooke, Maine when aliens made contact with the Prime Minister of England. The world was opened up to a vast new universe filled with many, many new species. Then they attacked.

 

There were several attacks, usually on London, for a different species every time. Not all aliens were bad, the world learned, some traded and made peace. Universities offered courses on alien studies, books were published about the different species. The world was curious, but also afraid.

 

Twenty now, Belle stayed late in the library, that fateful night, a book on the mysterious race called the Dark Ones balanced in her lap. The book had been written by another alien, as no human had ever met a Dark One.

 

 _Dark Ones_ (she read) only have one mate, and they mate for life. Dark Ones find their mate based on chemicals and pheromones, as only the Dark One's mate are susceptible to the pull of the pheromones and are unattractive to any one who is not their one mate. This makes adultery and rape non-issues in Dark One culture, as no one desires any one but their mate, and the desire is always mutual.   
  
Belle thought the whole thing was horribly romantic. She liked the idea that there was one person out there meant for her, her soul mate, her true love. But her thoughts were interrupted as the library was closing and she had to go home.   
  
Belle and father lived in the country, outside of town, and the only vehicle they had was his flower truck. Nine times out of ten, she walked. It was a long walk, but beautiful and not at all difficult, especially on this warm summer night.  
  
She was lost in her thoughts, yet again, as she walking into the open, crossing the toll bridge. A bright column of white light shown down around her light a spot light. She dropped her books, shielding her eyes. Aliens! Everything was white, then everything was black.  
  
She awoke curled on the floor, naked. The room was cold and white with a distant hum and shake of a craft in motion. It was so, so bright, her head hurt.  
  
Belle managed to stand and turned noticing a wall that was black and out of place. Carefully walking towards it, she realized that it was a window. Outside there was the pitch black night sky, full of stars, and below was the blue-green of earth. She was in space.  
  
She distantly heard a door slide open behind her. Trembling, she fell to the floor. There was a scuffle behind her and the window turned white, into a wall. She fumbled, turning around and pushing her back against the wall, knees to her chest, arms wrapped around her knees.  
  
The alien looked to be male, dressed in odd leather clothes that seemed medieval. He had greenish skin that sparked in the light and brown hair that hung to his chin. Belle recognized him from her books. A Dark One.  
  
The book had failed to mention how utterly hansom they were. Her breath caught in her throat. The alien skittered towards her on all fours, stopping just in front of her. They stared at each other for a moment. Then he reached one claw like green hand out and brushed her hair out of her face.  
  
“I've been looking for you, little human,” he said, softly. His voice was a growl, oddly accented.  
  
“Why am I here? Why were you looking for me?”  
  
“We are bound together by fate, soul mates,” he replied, slowly easing her hands away, he spread her knees and moved in between her legs.  
  
“You feel it too,” murmured the alien, “we are connected.”  
  
Belle nodded, she felt safe with him, drawn to him. He was hypnotizing. The Dark One's gaze moved from her face across her breasts, abdomen, past the triangle of dark hair to her sex, pink and swollen, glistening with desire. She flushed, but had never felt more aroused.  
  
“Dark Ones mate-” he began, but she interrupted.  
  
“-for life, I know.”  
  
His grin turned positively wicked, “It's forever dearie.”  
  
It wasn't a question and Belle didn't have a chance to answer, as the Dark One ducked his head between her legs, running a tongue along her folds. She gasped, but did not protest or pull away. He continued to lap at her juices, flicking her clit with his tongue. She moaned and arched into his mouth. She could feel him smile against her skin. He caught her most sensitive bud of nerves in his teeth eliciting a cry. His tongue flicked in and out of her, sending her over the edge.  
  
Lifting his head, the alien wiped her juices from his chin and giggled. He grasped her waist and picked her up, holding her close. Belle wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist, nuzzling his neck as he carried her.  
  
He took her down a hallway into another white, white room and laid her on a bed. Shedding his clothes quickly he moved above her, letting Belle look at him for a moment.  
  
He was green from head to toe, his scales glittering in the light. His cock was too scaled and larger than any human male Belle had ever seen. She lifted a hand to gentle run across his chest, feeling the texture of his skin. He did the same with her.  
  
“You are so soft,” he whispered.  
  
“And you are rough,” she said in equally soft tones. His palms were soft, though, as he cupped her breast, rolling the nipple beneath his thumb.  
  
He smiled, lazily, then licked her for hip to throat causing the girl to writhe under him, finding everything he did to her so erotic.  
  
He kissed her, her throat, her breasts her stomach, enjoying each moan he generated with the scrape of his teeth on flesh. A claw finding its way to her core again, he slid two long digits into her. He pumped them into her again and again, adding a third finger. He crooked his fingers, hitting the exact spot to push her over the edge, causing her to clench around him.  
  
He sucked her juices from his hand, eyes dark with lust never leaving hers. He kissed her, tongue pushing past her lips, and she could taste herself in him. His hands pushed her legs as wide apart as she could take.  
  
“P-please,” she whimpered.  
  
“What is it, little human?” he asked, kissing her throat again.  
  
“I need you,” she begged.  
  
“How, lovely, how do you need me?” his breathing had grown ragged and he rubbed his rough body against her.  
  
“I need you in me, _please_ ,” she moaned, and it was enough for the alien.   
  
In a single, swift motion he thrust into her, hard, deep. Belle gasped and arched. She could feel ever ridge of the scales that covered his length. On top of that, he was larger than any human she had been with, filling and stretching her in new ways.  
  
He pulled out so only his tip was still in her and thrust again, finding a steady pace but never fulling leaving her body. Belle wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him deeper with each thrust, until she reached her third climax of the night, screaming.  
  
The Dark One held on much longer due to his alien stamina. Belle was almost ready to come a fourth time when he hit his breaking point, vibrating softly as he spilled himself into her.  
  
Belle cried out, every nerve feeling like it was on fire. All she could feel was him, filling her body, mind, and soul. A bright white light filled her mind and left her with an overwhelming feeling of love.  
  
Blinking, she saw the alien, panting above her. He rolled them both onto their sides and pulling her close to him.  
  
His voice filled her mind, _We are one now. One soul, two forms._   
  
“How-?”  
  
 _Our bonding is complete,_ he whispered into her mind, _Sleep, little human, rest._   
  
As her eyes fluttered, she let her mind reach out to his, _What is your name?_ She asked.  
  
 _Rumpelstiltskin. And yours?_   
  
  
_Belle._   
  
He kissed her forehead, _goodnight my Belle._


End file.
